Remember
by a-little-glimmer
Summary: Dan comes home very drunk one night after hanging out with friends. In his drunken state, he confesses his feelings to Phil, who just so happens to feel the same way. They resolve to talk about it in the morning, when Dan isn't so out of it. But when Dan wakes up, he has no memory of the night before... eventual phan. oneshot.


A key rattles in the lock and Phil looks up sharply at the door from his spot at the table. The noises continue for a couple moments more as the person trying to get in fumbles with the handle. Finally, the door opens and Dan stumbles through the door, nearly falling over. "Where the hell have you been?!" Phil yells, rising from his chair. "You said you would be home around 11. It's nearly 3 am!" He shouts. "I'm _sssorry_ , Phil," Dan slurs over the words while throwing his belongings on the kitchen counter.

"Why were you out so late?!" Phil cries."I _tooold_ you, I went out with _fffriends_ and we lost track of time," Dan says, giggling as he remembers the fun times he had at the bar. "Whatever." Phil snaps. "I'm glad you're okay. But do you know how worried I was?!" However, Dan ignores Phil's annoyed scoldings to playfully touch Phil's chest. "You're cute when you're worried," Dan says. Phil just shoves Dan's arm away. "Yeah, and you're flirty when you're drunk."

"No, Phil, I'm _seriooouss_!" Dan whines. "I love you," he pouts. Phil just sighs. "Dan.." "I know what you're gonna say, but I'm _ssserious_ \- I love you. I know you're gonna say I'm just drunk, and-" "But you are drunk," Phil points out. "No, I'm not!" He whines again. Then Dan gets really close to Phil and whispers, "I'm lying. I am _so_ _drunk_ right now.." with another little giggle.

Phil coughs a little after smelling the alcohol on Dan's breath and takes a step back, then says, "Okay, first of all you need to brush your teeth, or get some water or something. Second, obviously you're drunk! And in the morning, you're going to take all of this back, saying you just made a drunken mistake." "No, I _proomise_ I won't!" Dan stretches out the word. "Alcohol only changes your behavior, not your emotions," he says matter-of-fact, then bops Phil on the nose with a finger and hiccups.

Phil bats away Dan's hand. "Dan, seriously, knock it off!" Suddenly Dan's eyes go wide and his lips starts to quiver. "Don't.. don't you love me too?" "Dan.. yes, ok? I love you, too." "Then why don't you want us to be together?" Dan sniffles. Phil's torn between laughing and crying - Dan's drunk self was so overdramatic and silly, but now Phil felt awful that Dan felt awful. "Dan.. of course I want us to be together.. can we not do this right now? Tomorrow - it's late and you.. you're drunk! What am I doing? Here, come on." Phil takes Dan's hand and leads him down the halls into Dan's bedroom.

He opens the door and walks Dan over to the bed. "C'mon, Dan. You need to sleep; it's late." Dan flops onto the bed, rolls over onto his back, and looks up at Phil. "Phil, you're such a good friend! What did I ever do to deserve you?" Dan's eyes start to well up. Phil rolls his eyes as he tucks the cover around Dan. "Stop it, Dan. Go to sleep now, alright?" He can see Dan curl up underneath the blankets and Dan nods. "Alright, good night," Phil calls as he starts to leave the room. "G'night Phil. I love you," Dan calls in a whisper. Phil stops and turns in the doorway. "I love you, too," he murmurs softly. And he turns off the lights and quietly swings the bedroom door shut behind him.

* * *

Dan slowly opens his eyes and stirs. The first thing he is aware of is the pounding headache coursing through his brain. He props himself up on one elbow, clutching his head with his hand and squeezes his eyes shut as pain washes over him. Dan stays in that position for several moments as the headache courses through him in waves. _How drunk did I get last night?_ He couldn't remember anything. Finally the headache starts to ebb, and Dan opens his eyes to look at the clock - it was almost noon.

Dan sighs and throws the cover off himself, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing. Suddenly a wave of nausea washes over him and he feels very dizzy. Dan throws a hand onto the wall for support, and, taking a deep breath, slowly makes his way over to his bedroom door. He opens it just enough to pass through the doorway and heads into the kitchen, his dry throat begging for water. "Hey, Phil," Dan says miserably to his flatmate sitting at the kitchen table. Phil looks up from his lunch and considerably brightens. "Oh, hey, Dan," Phil replies happily. _Why does Phil look so happy? I feel like absolute crap,_ Dan thinks as he grabs a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asks. "I was starting to get worried when you hadn't woken up yet." "Oh, well, I'm fine. Just have a massive hangover," Dan says with a sigh as he joins Phil at the table. "Yeah, when you came home at _3 am,_ might I add, you were _really_ drunk." "I got home at 3 am? I was supposed to get home at 11, right? God, sorry if I worried you," Dan says. "What do you mean? You.. you don't remember last night?" Phil furrows his brow. "I don't remember anything." Dan offers up a helpless look before taking another sip of water.

Phil's stomach drops. Dan didn't remember anything. The first time they had admitted their feelings to each other, and Dan didn't even remember it. It _probably /was/ a drunken mistake, anyway,_ Phil thinks sadly. "I got to the bar and met up with my friends, John showed us his new car.." Dan muses to himself, trying to piece together what happened as Phil composes himself. "I think we went to a club? There was a _lot_ of alcohol.. and a pineapple?"

* * *

The day continues like normal. Dan and Phil take a lazy day together, mostly just playing video games and scrolling through the internet, as Dan was still recovering from his hangover. Around midnight, after Dan beats Phil in yet another round of Mario Kart, Phil tosses his controller on the table in front of them. "Ugh, you win again," he says. "I still think you cheated." "I did not!" Dan defends himself, pretending to be offended.

"Then how do you keep beating me?" "Hm, maybe I'm just better then you," Dan says with a smirk. "Oy, shut up, you are not!" Phil shoves Dan lightly on his shoulder. Dan grabs Phil's controller off the table. "Another round?" He offers the controller to Phil. Phil glances at the clock. "I don't know, Dan, it's pretty late." Dan looks at the clock as well. "Oh, yeah, you're right. I'm just going to grab some water and I'll head off to bed," he says, standing, and Phil follows suit. "Alright, good night," Phil calls as he starts to leave the room. "G'night, Phil."

Suddenly Dan stills. Something about those phrases seemed awfully familiar. _'_ _Alright, good night',_ Dan repeats the words in his head, _'_ _G'night, Phil. I love you'._ Dan's eyes widen as he remembers the second part of his farewell. Then everything that happened last night comes back to him like a shock of lightning. His coming home late. Phil being angry with him. His drunken confession. Phil feeling the same way. Phil caring for him, leading him to bed. And finally, what had happened before he had gone to bed last night. _'G'night, Phil. I love you.' 'I love you, too.'_

Dan's tired, still hungover mind can't catch up with everything he just remembered. Dan shakes his head a bit, then heads into the kitchen for the water, thoughts still swimming around his brain. He really just couldn't deal with all this right now. So, once Dan downs his glass of water, he heads into his room, brushes his teeth, and climbs into bed. But he can't fall asleep. Everything surrounding Phil and their relationship consumes his mind.

But finally, after what seems like hours of him tossing and turning, Dan falls asleep.

* * *

That night, Dan's brain replays the scene from the night before, starting from him coming home. But this time it's a bit different. Dan's not drunk, and it's not 3am. And when Dan confesses his love, Phil doesn't write it off as a drunken mistake. He says it back. But just as dream Dan sinks to one knee, the real Dan wakes up, one thought in his mind. _That's how it should have been_. Not while he was drunk and in the dead of night. And he'll forever curse himself for letting that be how it happened.

But Dan gets out of bed, determined to make things right now. He walks the halls, looking in every room as he passes by, searching for Phil. Finally he finds Phil, lounging on the couch with a mug of coffee, a bowl of cereal, comfy sweatpants, and his laptop. Dan takes a deep breath. "Hey, Phil." Phil looks up from his laptop screen and brightens. "Oh, hey Dan," he says. Dan crosses the room and sits on the chair adjacent to the couch, so they're facing each other with the coffee table between them.

"Listen, I... I remembered what happened last night." "What, you beating me at Mario Kart? I'm sorry I accused you of cheating, all right-" "No," Dan interrupts, "the.. the night before. When I came home late." Phil's eyes widen. "Oh. Um, how much do you remember?" "All of it. I mean, it's hazy, but I remember the important parts," Dan says, gnawing on his lip.

"So.. what does this mean? You.. you really meant it? You love me?" Phil asks. "Well, yeah. And I remember you saying it back," Dan says hopefully, a small smile starting to play on his lips. Phil rolls his eyes, grinning. "Yes, Daniel, I love you too," he confirms. "So what _does_ this mean?" Dan echoes Phil's question from earlier. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious what this means. Why don't we just try dating and.. see how it goes?" Phil offers. Dan nods, biting his lip again. "I'd like that," he says with a smile. "Well, of course you would. You're madly in love with me, remember?"

~fin

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked this oneshot, I enjoyed writing it :P. STORY TIME: I don't know much about like what happens when you're drunk, so I was doing a lot of research and stuff to make this fic as accurate as possible (thanks, google) and I was researching headaches cause Dan has one in this fic. then later when I was watching youtube (like i always do), I kept getting ads for migraine medication and whatever, and it's like no youtube, it's not me that has a headache, it's my fictional youtuber character in my gay fanfiction that has one... yeah. anyway, another thing, I know some of you guys are also reading my hs au (check it out if you're not *hint hint*) chapter 4 _is_ coming, it's almost done, just be patient :). i've decided that that fic is going to be updated about once a month, it's too much pressure to update any faster than that. I'm always pretty busy, and recently I've had to study for finals and - OH GOD FINALS ARE IN LESS THAN A WEEK WHY AM I WRITING FANFICTION I NEED TO STUDY - anyway, if I don't update relatively soon, I hope you all have a happy holidays! and don't forgot to favorite this fic if you enjoyed and leave a review telling me what you think! ~lily


End file.
